callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rojas's Assistant
Rojas' Assistant is a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is an assistant to Alejandro Rojas. He is seen during the level Takedown leaving his apartment as two angry Brazilian Militia approach it. He seems to try to be nice at first, and soothes them, but once they get close to him, he quickly takes his Desert Eagle and eliminates them, and a third who was trying to take him by surprise. He also notices the car carrying Roach, who was tailing the van driven by the three militia. He then kills the driver and almost kills Roach but the rest of Task Force 141 moves to pursue him. He flees in panic into the streets of Rio, with civvies alarmed by gun sounds. He is captured after being shot in the leg by Roach. Captain MacTavish then tells Roach, Meat and Royce to keep searching for Rojas in the slums, while Ghost uses a cable on a car battery to "interrogate" him. Trivia *His name was originally thought to be Faust, but it is never said in the game or know where the name of "Faust" came. *He has to be shot in the leg or arm. If you shoot any other area of his body a message that you killed Rojas' Assistant will display reminding you to use non-lethal force. *If you run in front of him during the chase, a message will display"Rojas' right hand man ran away!" *The chase is very similar to how Captain Price and his team chased Victor Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The way he disarms and neutralizes the two gunmen him in front of the hotel is an exact copy of how Tom Cruise takes the two alleged thieves in the movie "Collateral." First raising his arms in apparent compliance, then he grabs and holds the hand gun shooter first to draw his own gun and firing twice in the chest of the shooter. He then quickly moves to a position of two hands to engage the second gunman, shooting 2 quick shots to the chest, followed by an accurate shot in the head. The technique used three shots in the second shooter is also known as the "Mozambique Drill." *When he meets the two soldiers at the beginning of the level, he fires two shots to kill the first soldier and three to kill the second. He then fires two at a third soldier who comes around a van. Finally he fires shots eight or nine more at the player's car, killing the driver. This is a total of 15 or 16 shots. This is either a mistake or he's using a different size clip from that standard to the LA, 50 which is 7 rounds.The gun is available in .44 Magnum and .357 mag with 8 and 9 shot clips. He could have fired about 16 shots because the Desert Eagle is not authorized military equipment, so to change would be popular, especially for just one magazine change (which is legal in Brazil). Magnum Research also has a 6 inch or 10 inch mod kit available for the .50 AE, .44, .357 magnum with a separate capacity. Magnum Research: Desert Eagle. Another reason to justify an extended magazine is that Rojas and his assistant are arms dealers, which means you could have custom weapons made for them by their suppliers. Then again, he may just have been overlooked by the IW. He shoots 15 shots in total, making the modification of an unlikely angle. *Whether he died or not is uncertain, as it is not mentioned again after "Takedown". He probably had a similar fate to Rojas and was near death on the streets. *In another version of the game, he would have had a different appearance. *If you do not duck down in the car when Captain MacTavish tells you to, Rojas' assistant can kill you along with the driver inside the vehicle you are riding in. *He was originally scheduled to be removed with Soap and another man took his place to be tortured, but Infinity Ward had changed the character models around. *He kills the militiamen approaching him possibly because he knew that they were attached to Task Force 141. However, it may have been because they personally had gotten in trouble with the militia. *Even after the player shoots Rojas' assistant's leg, the player can see his legs unharmed before his interrogation. *He is not seen in Museum. *In the reveal trailer, Rojas' assistant looks different during the torture. He was originally wearing a black suit with a black bag on his head. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters